The Unicorn
The Unicorn is one of Hymlumé's fallen children, given to Vahe by Life-in-Death. History The Unicorn, like all its other siblings, sang the Song of Spheres in the sky, but when the Dragon attacked them and convinced them to turn away, they fell into the Dark Water where they became twisted and corrupt, piercing their mother with their horns. Veiled Rose It appeared briefly in Lionheart's dreams, telling him to send Rose Red to the Wilderlands.Veiled Rose pp.306-307 Moonblood The Unicorn stood guard over the entrance of Arpiar the night Rose Red was born. In order to smuggle Rose Red to safety, Anahid walked the path of the Lumil Eliasul to avoid attracting its attention. When Anahid entered the Near World, it became aware of her escape, and waited for her in the Wood Between. When Anahid returned to the Wood, it met her there. Under Vahe's command, it waited for when Rose Red would enter the Wood Between so it could capture her. Years later, when Rose Red was exiled from the Southland, she entered the Wood and it took her to Arpiar. Not long after, it coerced Prince Felix to enter Goldstone Wood, so it could take him to Vahe. As Vahe took Felix's body so he could leave Arpiar, he commanded the Unicorn to guard his body while he was gone. When Vahe and Anahid returned with Diarmid, it terrified him. Several times the Unicorn asked Varvare to kill it, but she always refused, regardless of the fact that would save her life from the Night of Moonblood. When Diarmid at Anahid's behest to travel to the Haven, it followed him in secret. As Imraldera and Diarmid spoke, it approached, and in a swift attack, it pierced Diarmid's heart with its horn and killed him. Before it left, it healed Imraldera's hands; an action reminiscent of its days as a star.It went back to Arpiar to report to Vahe, and he grew angry with it for not killing Imraldera. Nevertheless, he set it to guard the entrance of Arpiar. As Oeric and Lionheart entered the Wood Between, the Unicorn approached them. Oeric tried to fight it, but it cut his sword in two. They then ran, and the Unicorn pursued them into the Wood Between. It was nearly upon Lionheart when the Lumil Eliasul commanded it to leave, so it did. When Lionheart was brought before Vahe in Arpiar, the goblin king tried to kill him, but the Unicorn blocked his blow. Once more before the goblins entered the Village of Dragons, it asked Varvare to kill it, which she refused. It then led the procession to the Village. In the Village, an attempt was made to stop Vahe's plans by Eanrin and Iubdan of Rudiobus, but Varvare was still bound to the throne of the Dragon. The fighting stopped when the moon became red, and the Unicorn became drenched in the color of blood. For the last time it asked Varvare to kill it, and for the last time she refused. Then, it lowered its horn and pierced Varvare's chest, spilling a single drop of blood. However, before it could pierce her any further. Lionheart ran into the Village and struck at it with Halisa. The Unicorn was momentarily distracted, and Lionheart took this opportunity to try and save Varvare, but before he could, the Unicorn drove its horn between his shoulder blades and killed him. Varvare was distraught by Lionheart's death, and the Unicorn noticed how she loved him, even though he had betrayed her. Vahe ordered it to kill her, but before it could act on these words, it heard the voice of its mother Hymlumé calling to it. At that moment, the Bane of Corrilond stirred, and the Unicorn, hearing its mother's voice, turned away from Varvare. Ignoring Vahe's commands, it approached the Bane of Corrilond. She watched its coming, and as it drew near, her fire rose and she let out a great billow of flame upon the Unicorn. Though all others present in the Village of Dragons hid from the fire, the Unicorn did not, and was engulfed in the flames. When the fire was gone, all that remained of the Unicorn was its horn, which would be used to resurrect Lionheart. Later, it approached Hymlumé in the sky. It asked why she still loved it, even though it had fallen and pierced her, and she responded that she would always love it. From that point on, it shone in the sky as a star, singing the praise of rebirth. Appearance The Unicorn, in its fallen appearance, is described as having spikes running from its head down to its tail, and sharp, cloven hooves. Its horn is thin and sharp, having the power to either kill resurrect the dead. An aura of both dark and light surrounds it, called the Darkness. Its true appearance, though few could see it, was far more beautiful. Personality It was a ruthless hunter, tracking anyone who dared enter or leave Arpiar behind Vahe's back. Despite this, it regretted falling from Hymlumé and asked Varevare several times to kill it so that it might return to its mother. It held in high regard the ancient customs of never killing maidens, as it spared Imraldera's life. References Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Deceased Characters Category:Stars